


Danganronpa V3: Retrial

by kokichi_oma, WoomyWithExtraSalsa



Series: Danganronpa Retrial [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokichi_oma/pseuds/kokichi_oma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoomyWithExtraSalsa/pseuds/WoomyWithExtraSalsa
Summary: Danganronpa V3 has begun again, but everything's different now! The storyline, the murders, even down to the details of the school, has all been shuffled. I wonder who's behind this reawakening?The P.O.V switches every chapter, so don't expect the same viewpoint. Writing style will also vary depending on who's writing that chapter. Some Danganronpa V3 spoilers are included.Monokuma is rarely in this story, only there for announcements, motives and "prizes"/"rewards". He's not exactly a character to be honest ||| Depending on how well this story goes over there might be a Love Hotel & Non-Despair/Salmon Mode extension to it at some point.





	1. Prologue: Welcome to the Academy of Hell! || Part 1

_ Kaede Akamatsu POV _

..Sure, I was a bit confused when I first opened my eyes. I was in some weird dorm I'd never seen before. I didn't take much of a glance to notice much more than the walls were pastel pink and the bedsheets were around the same shade- magenta, maybe?- and some musical patterns on it, similar to my skirt. I ran out of the room as quickly as possible, confused and scared. At the time, all I could wonder is where I was and what this place is. The dorms might not have, but the rest of the place looked like a school or college to me. Everything was a blur, and I ran straight into a door. I stumbled back and fell for a moment, stunned; before I got back to my feet, dusted myself off, and pushed open the door. There were 16 students. One by one, they all introduced themselves.

Rantaro Amami didn't remember his talent.  
Kokichi Oma was the Ultimate Supreme Leader.  
Kaito Momota was the Ultimate Astronaut.  
Angie Yonaga was the Ultimate Artist.  
Miu Iruma was the Ultimate Inventor.  
Shuichi Saihara, Ultimate Detective.  
Maki Harukawa, Ultimate Child Caregiver...?  
Korekiyo Shinguji, Ultimate Folklorist.  
Keebo, Ultimate Robot.  
Himiko Yumeno, Ultimate Mage....... Err, Ultimate Magician, actually.  
Kirumi Tojo, Ultimate Maid.  
Ryoma Hoshi, (Former?) Ultimate Tennis Pro.  
Gonta Gokuhara, Ultimate Entomentologist.   
Tsumugi Shirogane, Ultimate Cosplayer.  
Tenko Chabashira, Ultimate Aikido Master.  
And my name's Kaede Akamatsu, I'm the Ultimate Pianist.

We were all introduced now. And as if on cue, a small black and white bear appeared. He claimed he was the headmaster of the school. And he introduced us to this game. Per se, a "killing game". 

* * *

"Nobody would ever kill!" I huffed. Turning to the others, I smiled, "Right guys?"  
The others nodded their heads. Well, most of them, anyways.  
"See? There's no reason for anyone _to_ kill! You're just a stupid bear! What do you know?" Sure, I didn't like insulting people, but I was pretty worked up. A killing game? Who in the world would-

"Puhuhu~ What poor souls! You'll figure it out eventually."

And with that, the bear disappeared. Eventually..? There's no way anyone would kill!

..Right?


	2. Prologue: Welcome to the Academy of Hell! | | Part 2

… When I first woke up I didn't know what I was expecting. My head was pounding, I looked around, seeing the unfamiliar place surrounding me. My brain couldn’t process this new information as my frail eyes looked everywhere they could. I rubbed my eyes slowly as I looked around the room. The room had a nice modern look to it, but that didn't really matter as I probably was in some sort of kidnapping situation by the looks of things. I shakily got up, legs trembling and fingers shivering in the coldness of the room as I made my way to the door. The anxiety crawling on my back, slowly pricking me like a needle woven into my back. I slowly turned the knob, hearing it crack with dread... not knowing what to expect in my new, strange yet intriguing surroundings. Suddenly, my head throbbed, a pain that annoyed my sensitive brain. I felt neurons connecting, dendrites coming closer as I screamed to myself, only hearing the silent echoes of my pain.

** I remembered...**


	3. Prologue: Welcome to the Academy of Hell! || Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short ;;o;;!. I have motivation for another story but didn't want to leave this one hanging.

_Maki Harukawa's POV_

I kept a close eye on everyone in the room. There were a lot of people compared to what I'm used to. Many noticed my intense staring and shifty glance, rising the already high tension of the room. No one knew what was going on here, which was a disappointment. Luckily, I wasn't one to freak out. So taking a deep breath, I walked out of the room, pretty quickly-- suspiciously, even. It was more of me storming out then a power-walk, but my main focus was figuring out what was going on here and who put us in this situation. I walked into a classroom, which wasn't too surprising; the layout of the place and the way the interior was done, it was all similar to high school. We were all people around that age too.. but why would anyone kidnap us for high school, was my main question.

  
I guess it's time to figure that out. One way or another.


End file.
